


QED

by crytalstellar



Series: close the loop [2]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, not reader insert for once
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 08:38:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12128691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crytalstellar/pseuds/crytalstellar
Summary: a happy moment at the end of a broken loop.





	QED

**Author's Note:**

> so this is actually the ending scene for my other fic recursion, but it works as a standalone fic, so if you want the fluff without the pain. 
> 
> tho there are parts that pay homage to the original fic so. /shot
> 
> anyway, please enjoy (the beginning of my mystic messenger fic spam).

“…I’m so happy,” Saeyoung whispers, as he pulls her into a tight embrace as they lay down on his bed. He never thought this moment could ever come. 

She giggles next to him and the sound rings in his ears, an affirmation that she really is here with him. “You always say that!”

“And I always mean it! Are you calling the great Seven Zero Seven a liar?”

“Hmm~”

“You’re doubting me!” he wails dramatically in her ear. “How could you doubt your beloved fiance? Doubt the man you’re going to spend the rest of your life with!”

“Hey, I never said I doubted you!” is her protest.

“Then what was the ‘hmmm’ for?”

“Maybe I was doubting your greatness….?” It comes out as a question and Saeyoung can’t help but laugh.

“Then maybe I should show you just how great I am!” he pulls away and moves his hands, preparing for a tickle attack.

“Wait! No! Not tickles! Spare me!” she tries to roll away from him, but he grabs her before she can get too far and yanks her back. There’s something about the feeling of her in his arms that’s so good, so right. He can’t get enough of it.

“Nope~”

“You’re great!” she cries, surrendering quickly in hopes of avoiding a fight.

“Just great?”

“You’re awesome! Amazing! The best fiance a girl could ask for!”

“…continue.”

“And I love you! I love you more than anyone else in this whole wide world!“

Saeyoung’s heart swells at her confession. Every time she tells him he loves her, he makes sure the ingrain the memory in his heart, his mind. He doesn’t want to ever forget, because all this time, he’s felt like there’s something he’s forgotten. Maybe not something important… because the important thing is, and always has been that he loves her. And he can finally, finally be with her.

(There’s something about that gives him the feeling that there’s more to that finally than he can comprehend.)

Placated, he stops trying to tickle the girl and pulls her closer to him. She squeaks loudly, but he gives her a soft kiss on the forehead. “I’m so happy…”

“Didn’t you just say that?”

“Yeah, but… I really am happy. More happy than I think you’ll ever know….”

“Oh, really? Try me.”

He laughs and gives her a lingering kiss on the lips.

“Oh, well, if you insist~”


End file.
